predictions for RWBY vol7 (aka whiterose)
by monolithrose
Summary: these are just some things I wanna see happen in vol.7, of course, this has whiterose in it


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT ALL RIGHTS GO TO ROOSTER TEETH STUDIOS AND MONTY OUM THIS STORY IS NON PROFIT AND IS FOR PURE ENTERTAINMENT. **

**A/N this is not an AU like I normally do. but this is my guess for what is going to happen in vol.7, I was also too lazy to design new outfits like expected for vol.7 and please rooster teeth if you somehow see this MAKE. VOLUME. 7. THE. WHITEROSE. VOLUME IM BEGGING YOUUUUU (oh btw thank you to my friend on Tumblr for editing thissss, seriously it does mean a lot )**

there was a moment of silence when those words came through the speaker

"welcome home" those _god damn words_ it left a sour taste in everyone's mouth. Ruby looked to Weiss she could see the panic in the white-haired girl's eyes. She jumped to Weiss and placed her hand on her shoulder

"Weiss, you ok?" she asked, the worry seeping into her words

Weiss gulped and shook her head yes before backing away from the window. Ruby looked to yang and Blake they looked equally worried, yang nodded towards Weiss signaling ruby to go to her. Ruby quickly obliged and zoomed to Weiss, leaving a small trail of rose petals behind her. she placed her hands on Weiss' shoulders.

"Hey princess, you sure you're ok" Ruby spoke softly, if Oscar, jaune, ren, and Nora hadn't noticed what was going on with Weiss she didn't want to alert them. she knew Weiss hated eyes on her.

this time Weiss shook her head no and looked on the verge of tears. she collapsed into Ruby's chest and wrapped her arms around her neck Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist in return, placing her chin on her head. She slowly pulled them over to the corner of the airship

"Ruby I'm scared" Weiss whispered into her ear

"Me too Weiss, me too" she paused "but I promise no matter what _I_ will stay by your side, I will do everything in my power to stay with you Weiss"

"thank you, Ruby, I know you've never been one to back down from a promise" Weiss replied, burying her head into Ruby's cloak. enjoying the smell of roses

"I hate to break this up but, we've landed" Maria spoke up from the other end of the ship

"and we've got company" qrow added, looking at the multiple Atlesian soldiers on the docks

"don't worry Weiss we won't let them take you" Ruby mumbled into her hair, she reached out and grabbed crescent rose from the corner while everyone else grabbed their respective weapons

when the door to the ship opened soldiers began stepping towards Weiss, Ruby wrapped a protective arm around her waist and unfolded crescent rose and held it in front of them, the rage radiating from her presence. when the soldiers drew their guns ruby tightened her grip on Weiss and _growled _literally _growled_ like a wild animal. It took everyone by surprise.

"_back off_" ruby yelled through gritted teeth

"holy crap Ruby I've never seen you get even close to this angry" yang mumbled to her sister

"yeah well I've never been this angry" ruby snapped back

Weiss put her arm around ruby's back and smiled slightly at how Ruby didn't hesitate to protect her. at this moment she knew she was fully in love with Ruby Rose. But when the soldiers didn't stop approaching Ruby fired a warning shot, glaring once again.

"_stay away from her!_" Ruby yelled her free hand gripping Weiss'

at this point, everyone had drawn their weapons, Blake and yang were standing on either side of Weiss and Ruby, Ren and Nora were behind Blake and yang standing behind everyone were Oscar, Maria, and jaune while qrow stood in front of all of them.

"rubes calm down" qrow mumbled

"Not as long as they are trying to take my Weiss away from me"

Weiss blushed at that and squeezed Ruby's hand. _gods this girl is perfect_ Weiss thought. when the soldiers raised their weapons threating to shoot, ruby fired blowing the head off of one of the soldiers

"Ruby! cool it will ya!" qrow snapped

"tell them to back down then I will" ruby snapped back

qrow sighed and raised his hands and spoke

"listen everyone needs to calm down, nobody has to get hurt"

"we can't leave without ms. schnee" a female commander snapped back

"then you won't be leaving!" Ruby yelled

"oh yes we will" the devil himself spoke, Jaque Schnee stepped out of the crowd of soldiers. everyone went silent

Weiss cowered and pushed herself into Ruby, looking for protection and Ruby pulled her closer. the rage emanated from everyone, the expressions of pure _hatred_ on everyone's face. Weiss clutched into the back of Ruby's shirt and buried her face into Ruby's neck once again.

"don't worry Weiss I gotcha" ruby mumbled

"should we run for it?" Nora whispered, only loud enough for her comrades to hear

"basing it on how things look, I feel that's an absolutely amazing idea" Oscar whispered back

"ok fine then, run back into the ship I know a guy" qrow whispered "on three"

"3"

"2"

"1!"

with that last word, everyone dashed back into the ship. Ruby never let go of Weiss the whole time. There was immediate gunfire and shouting on the other side of the door. They zoomed off at top speeds and somehow escaped the entourage of atlesian battleships behind them. After the dust settled and everyone calmed down Ruby led Weiss over to a seat in the corner, sat her down, and then crouched in front of her. Ruby placed her hands on the side of Weiss' head and pressed their foreheads together

"I'm so sorry this happened to you" Ruby mumbled

Weiss placed her hands over Ruby's and silently began crying

"it's ok Weiss, I promise" Ruby spoke softly and calmly

Ruby gently moved her arms around Weiss and held her close, Ruby began rocking them back and forth softly, still whispering words of comfort. Ruby gently sat up next to Weiss. meanwhile, at the front end of the ship, everyone else was incredibly worried about the two at the end

"are you sure they'll be ok?" Jaune asked concern plastered on his face

"I'm sure, Ruby would do anything for any of her friends, especially Weiss" Blake replied

"what do you mean 'especially Weiss'" jaune asked

"if you haven't figured it out yet, then we won't spoil it" Blake answered

yang just hummed

_now back to whiterose cause that's why we're all here_

Weiss was beginning to fall asleep against Ruby. But Ruby didn't mind, she was actually fine with this she had fallen in love with Weiss months before. She just didn't have the guts to say anything. Ruby gently put her and Weiss in more of laying down position, with Weiss laying atop her while Ruby had her one hand Weiss' back and the other entangled in her hair. before long Ruby was also asleep. In about an hour they landed in the middle of a heavily wooded area

"you sure about this?" Maria asked

"no, but we can at least try"

everyone glared at him

"ok but what about the lovebirds over there," Nora asked looking at Weiss and Ruby

"we can't exactly just _walk_ around with the ex Schnee heiress" Blake added

"ok, ok, you three stay here and the rest of us will go" qrow grumbled pointing to yang, blake and maria

there was a sigh from everyone

_time skip cause I'm a lazy bitch_

Weiss woke up laying on top of her crush, her face went completely red. Blake and yang were asleep in the seats across from them.

"morning" maria calmly spoke

"Oh, by the way, you two aren't being subtle at all"

"I-I don't know what you mean" Weiss stuttered back, attempting to hide her face in ruby's cloak

Maria hummed and went back to doing whatever she was doing. Weiss sighed and looked up at Ruby's sleeping face. _even her sleeping face is adorable_ Weiss silently thought to herself. It just made her want to kiss Ruby even more. she groaned softly and pressed her face into Ruby's neck. Then the events of what happened before she awoke in Ruby's arms suddenly came flooding back to her. she started crying again. Weiss jumped when she felt Ruby's hand start drawing little circles on her back. Ruby gently lifted Weiss' head and gave her a soft smile

"hey" she mumbled

"hey" Weiss mumbled back

_hahhaha cliff hanger! I guess?_

**once again thank you to my friend 2000fandoms, for helping me edit this it helped A LOT. Like seriously, I could not have done this without you. I know there are still mistakes but hey, I'm tryin**


End file.
